Point de vue: Jaime Lannister
by Myrcella Carter
Summary: Série d'OS concernant des personnages et des évènements de la série Game of Thrones, vus par Jaime Lannister. Je ne tiens pas compte des livres que je n'ai pas lus, ni de la saison 6 que je n'ai pas encore vue. L'univers, les personnages et les évènements appartiennent à George R.R. Martin et aux producteurs de la série sur HBO. Les chapitres peuvent être lus séparément.
1. Régicide

Chapitre un peu différent de d'habitude parce qu'on a pas beaucoup d'informations sur Aerys Targaryen, sinon qu'il était complètement fou. Du coup, je préfère me concentrer sur sa mort plutôt que sur sa personnalité. Voilà, je voulais juste préciser pourquoi le chapitre est différent.

* * *

Je suis un traitre et un régicide. Le corps du roi que j'avais juré de protéger git à mes pieds. Le sang continue de couler de la plaie béante et élargit la flaque pourpre sous le corps de ma victime. Je suis seul avec le corps de ce roi fou. Des siècles de consanguinité ont rendu les Targaryen plus fous les uns que les autres. Que pouvais-je faire? Aurais-je dû obéir aux ordres d'un dément? Aurais-je dû trahir ma famille? Si je n'avais pas été régicide, j'aurais été parricide. Vous qui allez me juger en entrant dans la salle du Trône, qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place?! Auriez-vous tué votre père de sang-froid parce qu'un fou vous l'ordonnait?! Auriez-vous laissé ce fou brûler une ville entière peuplée d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants et de vieillards innocents sans rien faire?! Auriez-vous suivit ce roi fou dans la mort?! Qu'auriez-vous fait? Que devais-je faire? J'ai admiré ce roi mais en le servant, en le protégeant, j'ai vu qui il était. J'ai vu l'homme complètement fou qu'il est devenu au fil des jours.

Le sang goûte de mon épée dorée et je ne songe même pas à la nettoyer. Je me sens trembler et je m'assied sur le siège le plus proche et le seul de la salle : le Trône de fer. Mon regard se voile. J'ai tué mon roi. J'ai tué l'homme que j'avais juré de protéger. Je suis un traitre. Je suis le Régicide. Je vais être jugé pour meurtre et haute trahison. Et mon père…ai-je permis de le sauver? Il est parti se battre aux côtés des Lords Robert Baratheon et Eddard Stark. Il a pris la décision de s'opposer au roi. Ce roi qui m'a demandé la tête de mon propre père. Ce roi que j'ai tué pour protéger mon père. Ce roi qui git à mes pieds dans une flaque de son propre sang.

Eddard Stark entre dans la salle du Trône. Je réalise trop tard que je suis assis sur le Trône de fer. Il me regarde, juge de mon apparence. Je suis assis sur le Trône de fer, tenant mollement mon épée dorée rendue écarlate par le sang de mon roi dont le corps est étendu à mes pieds. Ses soldats entrent dans la salle et je réalise, par leur mouvement de recul, que mes chevaliers étaient à mes côtés. Je vois la question germer dans ses yeux, il se demande ce que j'ai fait et ce que je fais. Son expression m'arrache un rire. Je retire mon heaume, me lève.

-N'aie pas peur, Stark. Je le tenais simplement au chaud pour notre ami Robert. Ce n'est pas un siège très confortable, je crains.

Imbécile que je suis! A peine ai-je formulé mes mots que je les regrette. Les Stark sont pourtant connu pour leur manque d'humour manifeste! Pourquoi me suis-je donc senti obligé de l'ouvrir?! S'il ne me restait plus de dignité, je me serais giflé moi-même. Par chance, Stark ne dit rien.

Robert Baratheon vient d'être couronné roi. Il m'ordonne d'approcher. La salle du Trône est bondée mais il y règne un silence de mort. Mes 17 ans me reviennent à la figure alors que je fais face à des hommes bien plus âgés que moi. J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau un jeune écuyer tremblant. Je me compose un masque impassible et cherche du réconfort dans l'idée du regard de Cersei posé sur moi. Je concentre mon attention sur ce que dit le roi. Des exclamations de surprise fusent autour de moi alors que je prends conscience des paroles du roi. Il vient de m'accorder une grâce royale! Il me permet de conserver mon poste dans la Garde royale! Je renouvelle mon serment, bien décidé à le tenir cette fois-ci. Le roi met fin à l'audience. Je sors à sa suite mais les murmures des gens de la cour m'atteignent comme des poignards. Les mots de traitre et de régicide m'assaillent de partout. Je sors enfin de la salle. Le roi m'ordonne de me retirer et je laisse Ser Baristan Selmi assurer la protection du souverain.

Je m'éloigne vers mes quartiers, tentant de garder un visage impassible alors que les murmures haineux et dégoûtés me poursuivent et me poignardent. Enfin, j'atteins mes quartiers. Je claque la porte derrière moi et la verrouille puis lève les yeux pour m'assurer que Cersei n'est pas là: je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle me voit ainsi. Par chance, la pièce est vide, elle a probablement été retenue ailleurs. Je pose mon heaume, laisse glisser mon manteau blanc, me débarrasse de mon armure et abandonne le tout sur le sol. Enfin seul, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je tente de retenir mes larmes mais abandonne rapidement et les laisse couler librement. Régicide. Malgré la grâce royale, je reste le Régicide. Le Lion est devenu le Régicide. Régicide. Un mot qui me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. La nuit est tombée. Epuisé, je finis par m'endormir d'un sommeil agité, hanté par les évènements de la journée.

Plus tard dans la nuit, je suis réveillé par trois coups discrets frappés à ma porte. Sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agit de Cersei, je me hâte d'aller ouvrir. Elle se glisse dans ma chambre et m'enlace. Son étreinte me réconforte, m'apporte enfin le calme que je n'arrive plus à retrouver depuis l'audience royale.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu enfermé?

-Serais-tu devenue sourde? Ne les as-tu pas entendu? N'as-tu pas conscience de ce que j'ai fait? De la chance que j'ai eu d'obtenir cette grâce royale? A l'heure qu'il est, ma tête pourrais très bien orner les remparts du Donjon Rouge!

-Tu es fatigué. Dors. On parlera demain.

Les mots de Cersei sont sans appel et je renonce à m'opposer à elle, j'ai trop besoin de sa présence. Je passe mon vêtement de nuit et me glisse sous les draps. Comme tous les soirs, j'ai l'impression que les rôles s'inversent et Cersei m'enlace d'une étreinte protectrice. Je sombre enfin dans un sommeil calme.


	2. Robert

Robert Baratheon est mort des suites d'une blessure infligée par un sanglier au cour de la chasse, il était complètement ivre à ce qu'il parait. Heureusement que Cersei est une excellente comédienne parce qu'il aurait été assez mal venu de voir la reine sauter de joie en apprenant la mort de son mari. Quoique je n'aurais pas dit non au spectacle de ma sœur sauter de joie, ç'aurait été assez cocasse, à la réflexion. Je crois qu'un jour, j'ai admiré Robert pour ses faits d'armes et ses qualités de chef de guerre. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus que haine et mépris pour cette caricature d'homme qui me rend bien haine et mépris, ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse, peut-être est-ce moi qui lui rend haine et mépris, je ne sais plus.

Je me souviens très bien du jour où, du haut de mes 17 ans, terrifié à l'idée d'être condamné à mort devant la population de Kings landing au complet, Robert m'accorda la grâce royale et m'autorisa à conserver ma place dans sa garde personnelle. Bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que j'avais conscience de la valeur d'un pardon royal, je m'étais juré d'obéir au moindre de ses ordres sans discuter et de toujours honorer mes serments. Quel imbécile j'ai été de me jurer une telle chose à moi-même! Mais aurais-je pu imaginer que Robert chercherait toujours à me ridiculiser? A ce moment-là, il était un héros aillant libéré le Royaume des Sept Couronnes de son roi fou, pouvais-je imaginer qu'il deviendrait aussi méprisable? Pouvais-je imaginer qu'il se plairait à humilier et insulter ma sœur dans son dos et en ma présence?

Un jour en particulier restera gravé dans ma mémoire comme étant l'un des pires de mon existence: le mariage de Robert avec MA Cersei. Certes, il garantissait la présence permanente de Cersei à Kings Landing, mais il signifiait aussi que j'allais devoir partager la femme que j'aimais avec un autre homme. Quel supplice que cette journée! Devoir me tenir droit, impassible, debout derrière le couple royal, assurant leur protection, debout derrière Cersei si proche et pourtant si inaccessible. Et entendre les remarques de plus en plus douteuses de Robert à propos de ma sœur au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la journée et qu'augmentait le nombre de coupes de vin qu'il avalait. Chaque mot s'est gravé dans ma mémoire comme autant de raisons de haïr cet ivrogne. Chaque imperceptible tressaillement de Cersei gravé comme autant de raisons de mépriser Robert. Gravées aussi les larmes de Cersei en plein milieu de la nuit, anéantie par les remarques de Robert mais surtout par le prénom qu'il lui avait soufflé dans le lit conjugal, le prénom d'une morte: Lyanna. Ces larmes intarissables et si déroutantes pour moi qui avais toujours cru Cersei plus forte que tout le monde. Les larmes de Cersei, gravées dans ma mémoire comme autant de raisons à mon envie de vengeance.

Robert est définitivement descendu au plus bas dans mon estime quand il a laissé Cersei seule à la naissance des enfants. Bien sûr, Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen ne sont pas de lui mais il ne le sait pas, il est simplement trop lâche ou trop indifférent pour rester auprès de sa femme. Pathétique. Et quel père médiocre il fait! Je sais bien qu'en tant que roi, il a des responsabilités, mais il ne montre aucun intérêt pour ses enfants! Il trouve Joffrey bien trop incontrôlable, Myrcella n'est pas digne de son intérêt puisqu'en tant que fille, elle n'est pas appelée à régner et il trouve Tommen bien trop doux, bien trop gentil pour un prince et pas assez farouche pour être considéré comme un Baratheon. Il a été un bon père avec ses bâtards, veillant à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien mais il n'a jamais rien fait pour ceux de ses enfants qui sont considérés comme ses enfants légitimes.

A la réflexion, je crois que le pire, venant de Robert, ce n'est pas les «Régicide» qu'il me crache à la figure à longueur de journée, ayant probablement oublié mon nom à force de m'appeler par ce sobriquet peu flatteur. Non, le pire, c'est qu'il souhaite me voir faire le piquet devant sa porte comme le fait un vulgaire homme du guet sur les remparts. Le pire, c'est de l'entendre hurler de rire lorsque l'une des nombreuses catins dénichées par Littlefinger crache une insulte ou une remarque douteuse sur Cersei. Je suis forcé de les entendre cracher leur venin contre Cersei sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre et sans que je ne puisse la défendre. Et si Robert est le bon public de ce que disent ses catins, il n'est pas en reste non plus pour lancer des remarques humiliantes de sa voix tonitruante. A croire qu'il cherche à être entendu par tout Kings Landing. Le pire, c'est de devoir resté debout pendant des heures sans avoir d'autre choix que de l'écouter insulter ma Cersei et «s'amuser» avec ses catins.

J'ai souvent été tenté de commettre un second régicide. Je crois que sans Cersei, Robert n'aurait pas eu besoin d'un sanglier pour se faire embrocher, il aurait simplement fini par tâter de mon épée d'or. Combien de fois me suis-je réveillé, déçu que l'image de la lame dorée s'enfonçant dans l'énorme panse de Robert n'ait été qu'un rêve! Suis-je donc en passe de devenir fou? C'est une hypothèse à ne pas écarter. Je ne connais personne d'autre que les deux Clegane, Payne et Trant qui prenne du plaisir à tuer et pourtant, rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que de tuer cet ivrogne de Robert.


	3. Tywin

Cersei et Tommen viennent de quitter la crypte. Je suis seul, complètement seul face à ta dépouille. Mes larmes s'échappent en silence sans que je ne cherche à les retenir. La tristesse, la colère et la culpabilité m'écrasent sous leur poids. J'ose enfin poser mon regard sur les pierres peintes posées sur tes yeux. Je me perds dans mes souvenirs.

Je me souviens de cette phrase que tu me répétais tous les matins «Les chefs des Maisons importantes de Westeros doivent savoir lire et écrire, exerce toi». J'allais donc voir le mestre en trainant les pieds et je lisais pendant deux interminables heures, parfois sous ton regard sévère. Et je me souviens que j'appréciais d'autant plus la leçon avec le maître d'armes qui suivait.

Le jour de mes douze ans, tu n'as rien changé au début de ma journée. Tu as veillé à ce que je lise deux heures, comme d'habitude. Mais ce jour-là, tu es resté du début à la fin sans rien faire d'autre que de m'écouter. A la fin des deux heures, tu m'as ordonné de te suivre. J'étais déçu parce que ça signifiait vraisemblablement que ma leçon avec le maître d'armes était annulée. Je t'ai suivi jusque dans la cour de Casterly Rock où m'attendait un magnifique destrier blanc. Quand je repense à cette journée, je me souviens à quel point tu pouvais être sévère et distant mais aussi à quel point tu savais récompenser mes efforts.

Je me souviens aussi très bien de ton regard où se mêlaient la fierté et la déception le jour où j'ai pris le manteau blanc pour entrer dans la Garde Royale du Roi Aerys II Targaryen. Je savais que je te décevais en renonçant à mon héritage mais tu m'as dit être fier de voir ton fils entrer dans un ordre si prestigieux. Personnellement, je savais surtout qu'intégrer la Garde Royale était le seul moyen pour moi de rester aux côtés de Cersei. Et puis je me disais que je faisais cadeau de Casterly Rock à Tyrion que Cersei et toi ne cessiez de rabaisser malgré son talent manifeste pour servir les intérêts de la famille et du Royaume avant de servir son propre intérêt. J'avais compris depuis longtemps que Tyrion était fait pour régner sur Casterly Rock à ta mort. J'étais et je suis toujours bien meilleur avec une épée plutôt qu'une plume à la main. Je suis fait pour me battre, pas pour diriger l'une des plus puissantes Maisons de Westeros.

J'étais tellement fier lorsque tu m'as confié le commandement d'une partie de l'armée constituée pour combattre les Stark. J'étais tellement fier d'enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose pour servir la Maison Lannister. Malheureusement, je me suis fait avoir par Robb Stark. Je sais que tu as tout fait pour me faire libérer et que tu as essayé de convaincre Cersei de traiter avec les Stark. J'aurais tellement voulu être à tes côtés pour porter secours à Kings landing pendant la bataille de Blackwater.

Les souvenirs de nos désaccords me reviennent. En particulier mon refus de renoncer à la Garde Royale pour reprendre mes droits sur Casterly Rock. Tu as pris mon refus comme une trahison et tu m'as craché au visage que je n'étais plus ton fils. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris réellement ce que ressent Tyrion tous les jours depuis qu'il est en âge de comprendre le sens des mots. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que tu pouvais te montrer cruel envers ceux qui ne partageaient pas ton point de vue et qui refusaient de t'obéir aveuglément.

Le souvenir du procès de Tyrion me reviennent. Je revois la haine non dissimulée de Cersei et la satisfaction dans ses yeux et les tiens lorsque Shae a humilié publiquement Tyrion. J'entends encore la demande de mon frère d'être jugé par duel judiciaire. Je me souviens avoir été le seul à lui rendre visite alors qu'il était enfermé comme le dernier des voleurs. J'entends encore la sentence que tu as prononcé suite à la défaite d'Oberyn Martell, cette condamnation à mort annoncée à ton propre fils d'une voix froide et indifférente. Mais surtout, je revois une sorte de soulagement dans tes yeux alors que tu savais tout comme moi que Tyrion n'était pas assez idiot pour se mettre en danger à ce point. Tu savais aussi bien que moi qu'il était innocent mais tu l'as condamné à mourir sans rien faire pour l'aider.

Je me sens coupable, je me sens responsable de ta mort. J'ai libéré Tyrion et je lui ai permis de te tuer, de t'humilier. Mais que pouvais-je faire? J'ai trop de morts sur la conscience et j'aime mon frère, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. J'ai pris le risque et tu es mort par ma faute. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je croise Tyrion. J'ai envie de remonter le temps pour ne pas le libérer mais alors il ne serait pas coupable de ta mort et il serait jugé pour un crime commis par quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces questions. J'ai besoin d'air. Je sèche mes larmes avec rage et quitte la crypte qui empeste la mort. Je t'ai admiré longtemps, détesté parfois mais aujourd'hui je ne sais plus quoi penser de ce que tu as fait. Certaines de tes actions m'ont dégoûtées et me dégoûtent toujours mais tu n'en reste pas moins mon père et je ne peux pas être indifférent à ta mort.


	4. Joffrey

Une journée et demi! Tu as fait souffrir ta mère une journée et demi! Vous dormez tous les deux maintenant. Je suis assis sur le lit, à côté de Cersei qui dort. Je te regarde dormir, toi, Joffrey, mon fils, mon premier enfant, le deuxième enfant de Cersei. Tu seras roi mon fils, tu seras roi à la suite de celui que tout le monde pense être ton père, le Roi Robert puisque son seul vrai héritier légitime est mort d'une violente fièvre il y a quelques années. Robert est passé plus tôt dans la matinée, «offrant» une carcasse de sanglier à ta mère, te regardant à peine et ne remarquant même pas ma présence, quel imbécile. Cet idiot ne mérite pas d'être sur le trône. Après la victoire de la rébellion, c'était à Eddard Stark de monter sur le trône, mais il n'a pas voulu être roi. Dommage, c'est un excellent combattant et il avait les qualités pour gouverner le Royaume des Sept Couronnes. Mais alors tu ne serais pas l'héritier du trône. Je pourrais tuer Robert comme je l'ai fait pour le Roi Fou mais je tiens trop à ma tête. Et puis je ne veux pas gâcher ton avenir. Tu seras roi, que pourrais-je espérer de plus pour mon fils?

Le Roi Robert est mort des suites d'une blessure reçue à la chasse. Tu es roi Joffrey. Tu es le protecteur du Royaume des Sept Couronnes. Quand tu es né, j'étais fier de savoir que tu serais l'héritier du trône, mais quand je vois le jeune homme cruel que tu es devenu, j'ai peur de ce que tu vas faire de ton Royaume. Et j'ai peur pour toi aussi. Je suis ton protecteur et plus les jours passent, plus tu me rappelle l'un des rois que j'ai dû protéger, tu me rappelle le Roi Fou. J'ai peur de te voir ordonner quelque chose qui me poussera à commettre l'irréparable. Je compte sur ta mère pour te canaliser mais j'ai l'impression qu'un jour, tu échapperas à son contrôle. Tu as visiblement déjà commencé puisqu'il parait que tu as fait exécuter Ned Stark alors qu'il aurait pu servir de monnaie d'échange contre ma liberté et la reddition de Robb Stark. Je te souhaite que mon remplaçant soit efficace parce que tu risques de ne pas être roi très longtemps si tu continues à agir aussi cruellement.

Je suis enfin de retour à Kings Landing après des mois enfermé dans les cages des Stark. Plus je te vois gouverner et plus j'ai l'impression de revoir le Roi Fou. Même si les Stark m'ont gardé prisonnier pendant des mois, je suis content pour Sansa Stark que tu ais renoncé à ton mariage avec elle, commençant à bien te connaitre, tu l'aurais torturée par tes coups et tes mots et elle n'aurait jamais réagi, elle est trop douce et innocente pour oser s'opposer à un homme violent. Margeary Tyrell saura peut-être te canaliser un minimum, après tout elle a du caractère. Et je pense qu'elle saura te comprendre assez pour éviter ta colère. J'essaie sans succès de faire comprendre à ta mère que tu es dangereux mais elle ne veut rien entendre, elle t'aime trop pour votre propre bien à tous les deux. J'espère seulement que tu ne lui fera jamais de mal, que tu garderas assez de bon sens pour respecter celle qui t'a mise au monde. Et j'espère que tu ne me donneras jamais un ordre m'obligeant à commettre un autre régicide. Je sais qu'on a toujours le choix mais entre laisser un seul homme massacrer des milliers d'innocents et sacrifier une vie pour en sauver des milliers, le choix est vite fait.

Le roi se marie aujourd'hui. Ton mariage est à l'image de ton ambition: démesuré. Tu veux faire étalage de ton pouvoir et de ta richesse, tu veux montrer que le roi fait ce qu'il veut et ça se voit. Tu m'as déçu, je te savais cruel mais pas au point d'humilier ainsi ton oncle Tyrion en public! Je t'aurais bien giflé pour t'apprendre à respecter ta famille et tes ainés! Je me demande comment j'ai pu engendrer un être aussi cruel et dénué de bon sens. Et voilà que tu prends Tyrion pour ton larbin! Deviendras tu un jour un homme?! Cesseras-tu un jour de te comporter comme un gamin capricieux?! Tu me fais honte, pour la première fois, je ne suis pas mécontent du fait que tout le monde pense que tu es le fils de Robert, au contraire! Je t'entends ricaner en ordonnant à Tyrion de te servir ton vin. Tu bois, je te vois tirer sur le col de ton vêtement, tu bois à nouveau, chancelle. Cersei se précipite et te rattrape avant que tu ne heurte le sol, tu suffoque, du sang commence à couler de ton nez. J'accoure, tu désignes Tyrion du doigt. Ta main retombe, tu ne suffoque plus. Le roi est mort. J'entends Cersei ordonner l'arrestation de Tyrion alors que je cherche Sansa des yeux mais elle a disparue. Tant mieux, elle ne sera pas victime des actes de mon frère ou de la rancune de Cersei.

Joffrey, tu as été empoisonné il y a au moins une semaine. Avec le recul, j'ai réalisé que Tyrion n'avait rien fait, je l'aiderai à s'enfuir s'il perd son duel judiciaire. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai perdu mon fils ainé mais je ne suis pas triste, je n'ai pas ce poids que dit ressentir Cersei quand elle pense à toi. Je suis soulagé que le Royaume des Sept Couronnes ait un roi juste et censé comme Tommen et non le tyran cruel que tu étais. Je me fais peur: la seule chose que je pense de ta mort, c'est qu'elle est bénéfique pour le royaume.


	5. Myrcella

Tu es née ce matin. J'étais là, avec ta mère. Je ne voulais pas m'en aller. Je ne pouvais pas m'en aller. J'ai attendu toute la nuit, debout dans l'ombre, frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je n'aurais pas dû être là. Officiellement, je ne suis que ton oncle. Mais l'idiot que tout le monde pense être ton père, le Roi Robert, est lâchement parti chasser, fuyant la souffrance de sa femme. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Robert est rentré en fin de matinée, présentant à ta mère la carcasse d'un cerf. Tu parles d'un cadeau. J'ai cru que Cersei allait vomir. Il t'as à peine regardée et il est reparti. Une fois seuls tous les trois, j'ai osé te prendre dans mes bras. Tu as ouvert les yeux quelques secondes. Tu m'as regardée puis tu t'es rendormie. Je crois que je souriais mais je ne sais plus. Je me suis senti un peu idiot, ému par quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Un oncle ne réagirait pas comme ça. Un père, si. C'est ce que je suis Myrcella. Tu es ma fille, la fille de Cersei, ma sœur, ma jumelle, ma moitié, la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

Aujourd'hui je suis revenu pour découvrir que tu n'étais plus là. J'ai demandé des explications à Cersei, elle m'a dit d'aller demander à notre frère. Tyrion m'a expliqué qu'il t'avait envoyé à Dorne pour garantir leur loyauté et pour te protéger. Je suis soulagé de te savoir en sécurité mais tellement triste aussi. Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis trop longtemps. Tout ça à cause du jeune loup, Robb Stark. Heureusement que sa mère a eu l'intelligence de vouloir m'échanger contre ses filles. J'espère vraiment que Brienne retrouvera Sansa saine et sauve, cette jeune fille mérite une vie tranquille après tout ce que Joffrey lui a fait subir. Je suis de retour à Kings Landing depuis déjà plusieurs semaines et Cersei ne cesse de me reprocher d'avoir perdu ma main droite et d'avoir été loin d'elle quand elle avait besoin de moi mais je n'y suis pour rien! Si j'avais pu, je ne serais jamais parti! Mais quand père ordonne quelque chose, j'obéis. J'ai l'impression de perdre tous mes proches. Joffrey est mort le jour de son mariage, Tyrion t'as envoyée à Dorne, Cersei me méprise et me reproche sans cesse des choses auxquelles je ne peux rien, Tyrion est enfermé pour la mort de Joffrey alors qu'il n'a rien fait, père me regarde de travers parce que je pense que Tyrion est innocent et Tommen est de plus en plus distant à cause de l'emprise que Margeary Tyrell et Cersei ont sur lui. Je suis certain que la jolie petite fille que tu étais à mon départ est devenue une magnifique jeune fille. Tu me manques ma fille, j'espère juste que tu es heureuse à Dornes avec les Martell, et que tu t'entends bien avec Trystane.

Tyrion a été condamné à mort, Oberyn Martell a perdu son combat judiciaire. J'ai fait quelque chose que je regrette mais que je pense être juste en même temps. J'ai aidé Tyrion à s'enfuir mais il a voulu régler ses comptes et a tué notre père. Ta mère a peur pour ta sécurité, elle vient de m'ordonner d'aller te chercher à Dorne. Je vais enfin te revoir Myrcella! Je suis heureux rien qu'à cette idée! Mais en même temps, la mort récente de ton grand-père m'attriste, il a toujours été un modèle pour moi. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahit par Tyrion. Je ne suis pas fâché d'échapper à l'atmosphère pesante qui règne sur Kings Landing mais je me demande si te ramener à la capitale est une bonne idée. Tu n'y seras pas plus en sécurité qu'à Dorne. J'ai hâte de te revoir, même si j'ai peur de ne pas te reconnaitre parce que j'imagine que tu as beaucoup grandit.

Enfin je te retrouve! Je suis arrivé à Dorne avec Bronn, l'ancien garde du corps de Tyrion. Et après quelques problèmes à l'arrivée, nous avons enfin été reçus en invités et non en ennemis. Quand je t'ai vue, tu m'as impressionnée. Tu es une très belle jeune fille. Tu as gardé ton caractère doux et généreux mais tu as aussi perdu ton innocence de petite fille. Tu es une adulte et ça se voit dans tes yeux. L'amour que Trystane et toi partagez est peu commun pour un mariage de convenance mais je suis heureux de voir que tu es si heureuse ici. Je n'ai pas envie de te ramener à Kings Landing où tu ne seras pas heureuse, loin de ton futur époux et du calme qui règne sur Dorne.

Ça y est, nous partons de Dorne. J'ai vu la tristesse dans tes yeux mais tu n'as rien montré. Je suis fier de toi. Il est temps que je te dise qui je suis vraiment, je sais que tu es prête à l'entendre. Et tant pis pour la réaction de Cersei, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais. Je m'assied face à toi, plongeant mon regard dans tes grand yeux verts. Les mots viennent tous seuls, franchissent mes lèvres sans difficulté malgré mes hésitations. Je te vois sourire et je ne comprends pas. Ne devrais tu pas être horrifiée par ce que je te dis? Au lieu de ça, tu me prends la main, me dis que tu sais et que tu es contente que je sois ton père. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je te serre contre moi, heureux de ne plus avoir à faire semblant avec toi. Je suis si fier de toi, si fier que tu sois ma fille. Tu t'écartes légèrement et fixe ton regard au mien. Tu me souris mais ton sourire s'efface, laissant place à de l'incompréhension. Du sang coule de ton nez, tu suffoque et je ne peux rien faire. Je t'appelle, tu perds l'équilibre. Je m'agenouille, te soutiens, t'appelle encore. Tu me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je n'entends plus rien. Je vois l'étincelle s'éteindre au fond de tes grands yeux verts. Tu fermes les yeux. Je m'effondre. J'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de moi. J'entends quelqu'un pleurer. Je réalise que c'est moi. Myrcella, ma fille, aujourd'hui, tu es partie pour toujours.


	6. Tommen

Je suis père pour la troisième fois! Tu dors dans mes bras, Tommen. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps mais je m'en fiche. Robert n'est pas encore revenu de la chasse, je ne suis donc pas forcé à l'entendre «s'amuser» toute la nuit avec les «employées» de Littlefinger. Autant en profiter pour passer du temps après de Cersei et de mon fils. Ta mère nous regarde, je n'ai jamais vu autant de douceur dans ses yeux. J'ai l'impression que, pour la première fois, elle laisse tomber son masque de reine pour apparaitre telle qu'elle est réellement: une mère qui aime ses enfants plus que tout au monde et, j'en suis convaincu, la femme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis. Tu es né depuis une journée à peine, Tommen, et je me surprends à espérer que tu ne perdras jamais la douceur qui semble déjà te caractériser tant je peux la ressentir en cet instant. Je devine, au sourire attendrit de Cersei, que le bonheur que je ressens en cet instant est visible et évident. Je pense que je suis l'homme le plus heureux de tout Westeros.

Je suis de retour à Kings Landing depuis peu, fier mais inquiet de voir ton frère sur le trône. La nuit dernière, tu es venu me voir, tremblant, retenant tes larmes, m'expliquant que Joffrey te faisait peur au point d'envahir tes cauchemars et me suppliant de ne rien dire à personne parce que, selon ta mère, un jeune prince sur le point de devenir un homme ne doit pas pleurer. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Après tout, tu ne me considère que comme ton oncle! J'ai suivis mon instinct, je t'ai serré dans mes bras et tu as laissé tes larmes couler. J'ai essayé de te rassurer. Tu as fini par t'endormir dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais j'y ai été obligé pour que tu retournes dormir dans ton lit. Même si je n'avais pas envie de te renvoyer dans ta chambre en sachant que tu serais seul face à tes cauchemars, je ne pouvais pas te laisser dormir dans mes quartiers. Tôt au tard, quelqu'un se serait rendu compte de ta disparition et il aurait fallu répondre à des questions embarrassantes. Je t'ai raccompagné jusqu'à ta chambre, tu as hésité un moment, tu as regardé autour de nous puis, constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, tu m'as serré dans tes bras, me soufflant un «merci» à voix basse puis tu es rentré dans ta chambre. Je suis resté debout devant ta porte pendant quelques minutes, dérouté par ton comportement, puis je suis parti. Je suis maintenant sûr d'une chose: tu as gardé la douceur qui te caractérisait déjà à peine quelques heures après ta naissance.

Aujourd'hui mon fils, tu pleures ton frère, empoisonné lors de son mariage. J'ai été étonné de te voir pleurer dans la crypte mais j'ai réalisé que, malgré ce qu'il t'a fait subir, Joffrey restera toujours ton frère. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je suis dans une situation qui pourrait bientôt ressembler à la tienne. Cersei a fait arrêter Tyrion et est persuadée que c'est lui qui a empoisonné Joffrey. J'ai peur pour lui, peur pour sa vie. Quoi qu'en dise mon père et ta mère, il est mon frère et je tiens à lui. Je te regarde, tu parais si petit, assis sur cet immense trône. J'ai peur pour toi, les rois ont tendance à mourir beaucoup trop vite et trop souvent ces temps-ci. J'essaie de me rassurer, je me dis que tu n'es pas cruel comme Joffrey et tu n'es pas un alcoolique inutile et incompétent comme l'était Robert.

Tommen, tu es roi désormais. J'ai vu la panique dans tes yeux quand tu as réalisé ça mais je te sais capable d'assumer ce rôle. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. Tu as encore du chemin à faire pour t'affirmer et te défaire de l'emprise de ta mère et de Margeary ne sera pas facile mais tu en es capable. Tu seras un bon roi, j'en suis certain. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de juste et à l'écoute. Tu es un jeune homme bon par nature, tu cherches toujours une solution pacifique et tu sais autant utiliser les mots que ton épée. Tu es timide mais je pense que c'est dû au caractère dominateur de ton frère à qui tu as laissé toute la place qu'il voulait. Maintenant Tommen, ton frère n'est plus là. Le jeune homme cruel qui te faisait peur ne pourra plus rien te faire. Tu dois t'affirmer Tommen. Je te fais confiance mais il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de savoir prendre toi-même les décisions qui te sembleront les meilleures. Cette nuit, je libère Tyrion et demain, je pars chercher ta sœur à Dorne. Mais sache que, dès mon retour, tu pourras compter sur moi pour te protéger, je t'en fais le serment en tant que commandant de la Garde Royale et en tant que père.


	7. Tyrion

Libre, tu es libre Tyrion. Je t'ai libéré pour t'éviter la mort. Ton regard me demande plus qu'un simple «au revoir». Je m'agenouille face à toi et te serre contre moi. Je me fais l'impression d'un naufragé s'accrochant à une planche de bois mais tu n'en mène pas large non plus. Tu prends la torche que je te tends et t'éloigne. Je te regarde partir, le cœur serré. Je ne suis même pas certain de te revoir un jour. «Adieu mon frère…et bonne chance…». Déjà loin, tu n'entends pas mon murmure. Une unique larme coule sur ma joue. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul. Seul dans ce souterrain, je me souviens.

Je ne me souviens plus avec précision de ta naissance, seule la tristesse d'avoir perdu notre mère domine ce souvenir. En revanche, je me souviens avec précision de la première fois où je t'ai vu. Père avait interdit que je te vois, probablement parce qu'il avait décelé une certaine sensibilité chez moi. Mais il a dû s'absenter et j'ai pu me glisser en douce dans ta chambre. Contrairement à Cersei, ce n'est pas ta difformité mais ta fragilité que j'ai vu en premier. Ce jour-là, je me suis juré qu'en tant que grand frère, je te protégerai toujours. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que j'ai fait le maximum pour te garder en vie mais, pardonne moi mon frère, je n'ai pas su te protéger des railleries incessantes d'à peu près tout le monde à Westeros.

Père a vite découvert que je venais te voir en cachette et que je t'offrais des jouets que je faisais fabriquer spécialement pour toi. Il a laissé tomber son interdiction et m'a laissé faire selon mon bon vouloir. Il a largement rattrapé cette concession par la suite en t'humiliant constamment, en particulier en ma présence. J'ai toujours essayé de te faciliter la vie. Mon petit frère à l'apparence si fragile mais ayant vite appris à rendre tes phrases aussi acérées que la lame de mon épée. Je t'admire pour ta force de caractère.

Un sourire amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que le souvenir de notre première chevauchée ensemble me revient. Je t'ai offert ton premier poney et t'ai appris à monter. Tu me harcelais depuis tellement de temps que j'ai fini par céder. Tu avais l'air si heureux ce jour-là. Nous n'étions que des enfants et je cherchais simplement à ce que tu ais une enfance ressemblant à la mienne. J'ai bien tenté de t'apprendre à manier une épée mais tu as toujours préféré les haches que tu as appris à manier par toi-même et avec l'aide presque inexistante du maître d'armes.

Quand je suis entré dans la Garde Royale, je suis venu te voir pour t'expliquer exactement ce que ça impliquait. Tu m'as d'abord traité de fou, me disant que père m'en voudrait à mort d'avoir fait ça. Ensuite, tu as réalisé que tu étais l'héritier légitime de la Maison Lannister. Je ne pensais pas être capable de te priver de parole mais j'ai réussi l'espace de cinq minutes tant tu étais stupéfait. Tu as protesté pendant plus d'une demi-heure, décrétant que tu ne méritais pas une telle faveur ni un tel honneur et assurant que tu n'avais pas l'étoffe d'un chef de famille. A force d'arguments, j'ai réussi à te convaincre. Ce jour-là, j'ai posé mon premier acte de rébellion contre les plans de père.

Seul dans l'obscurité, je réalise que je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour avoir gardé le secret de ma relation avec Cersei. Tu as toujours su garder mes secrets mais sans jamais me dévoiler les tiens. Ce côté de ta personnalité m'a toujours intrigué mais tu m'as souvent répondu en disant qu'il était vital pour quelqu'un comme toi de garder ses secrets. Certes, dans le climat actuel il vaut mieux faire attention à ceux qui connaissent nos secrets mais j'ai parfois été déçu que tu ne me fasse pas assez confiance pour te confier réellement.

Je me souviens de l'oncle modèle que tu as toujours été pour Myrcella et Tommen. En y réfléchissant, je réalise que tu as été plus présent que moi auprès de mes propres enfants…D'autres souvenirs me reviennent et je retiens un rire en me rappelant de l'air furieux de Joffrey lorsque tu tentais de lui faire comprendre par une gifle qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Dans ces moments-là, il allait se plaindre à sa mère qui m'ordonnait de mieux te contrôler. Comme si j'avais un jour eu une quelconque forme de contrôle sur toi. Tu as toujours été indépendant. Tu n'as toujours compté que sur toi-même et ça a toujours été ta plus grande force.

Je finis par partir et je remonte vers le chemin de ronde. A l'aube, l'alerte est donnée. Un corps a été retrouvé, criblé de carreaux d'arbalète. Je me rends sur les lieux et découvre le cadavre de notre père, tué par sa propre arbalète. Seul un homme a pu faire ça. Seul un homme a pu pousser l'ironie au point de l'assassiner avec sa propre arme et cet homme, c'est toi Tyrion. La colère manque de me faire perdre le contrôle devant mes hommes. Très vite, l'évidence m'apparait et je réalise que tu as profité de ta liberté pour régler tes comptes. Je résiste à l'envie de me précipiter dans les quartiers de Cersei. Je l'entends hurler contre l'imbécile qui t'as laissé s'échapper. La culpabilité me prend à la gorge et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je remonte sur le chemin de ronde pour prendre l'air. Pourquoi t'ai-je laissé fuir? Tu ne méritais pas de mourir pour un crime que tu n'avais pas commis. Je voudrais partir à ta recherche mais je sais que tu es loin. J'ai cru sauver un innocent mais j'ai laissé fuir un criminel.


	8. Cersei

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Aurais-je perdu l'habitude de dormir dans un vrai lit durant ces mois de captivité et de voyage? Toujours est-il que je ne dors pas, que j'ai beaucoup trop de pensées en tête et que je commence à m'énerver tout seul. Tu as fait juger ton propre frère sans aucune preuve. Tu l'as accusé et fait condamner parce que tu as trouvé là l'occasion de te débarrasser de celui que tu penses être la honte de la famille. Tu me dis que, dès demain, la ville sera plus sûre. Que crois-tu? Que c'est Tyrion qui orchestre tous les complots? Qu'il est responsable de toutes les catastrophes qui nous tombent dessus? Serais-tu devenue sotte pendant mon absence? Ou peut-être es-tu devenue sourde, aveugle et insensible? N'as-tu pas conscience de la révolte qui menace d'éclater dans la ville? Penses-tu vraiment que la mort de Tyrion apaisera les choses? Qui es-tu pour me reprocher, en tant qu'ainé, de vouloir protéger mon petit frère? Je t'aime Cersei mais ça ne signifie pas que je dois tout accepter de te part sans jamais te contredire et en fermant toujours les yeux sur les injustices que tu commets. Quand je suis parti combattre les Stark, j'étais persuadé que je te connaissais mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même mais depuis mon retour, tu es presque devenue une étrangère tant ton caractère et ta personnalité ont changés. J'en viens même à me demander si tu m'aime encore et si tu m'a un jour réellement aimé.

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je jette un œil au rangement qui abrite la main en or, pose mon manteau sur mes épaules et sors. Cette main, j'ai de moins en moins l'envie de la porter. Je ne la garde que parce qu'elle est un bouclier potentiel. J'hésite à m'en faire faire une en acier, moins précieuse mais tout aussi efficace. Tu m'as fait un très beau cadeau en m'offrant cette main mais à force de t'entendre me reprocher la perte de ma main droite, j'en suis venu à me demander si tu ne m'avais pas offert cet objet uniquement pour tenter d'oublier ce que tu qualifie toi-même d'infirmité. Je commence à vraiment comprendre ce que ressent Tyrion. Plus les jours passent et plus j'ai l'impression que je te dégoûte autant qu'il te dégoûte. Tyrion…à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être sur un navire en route vers l'Est. Je suis assez fier de mon coup. Tu n'as rien vu venir et tu n'apprendras son évasion que demain matin, à l'heure que tu avais fixée pour son exécution. Et tant pis pour ta colère contre moi.

Père vient d'être retrouvé mort assassiné et tu es déjà dans mes appartements, me reprochant ma faiblesse face à ce pauvre petit être sans défense et insignifiant qu'est notre frère. J'ai envie de te mettre à la porte. Inutile de venir me hurler dessus à l'aube, j'ai déjà assez de mal à ne pas me frapper moi-même! Si j'avais su ce qu'allait faire Tyrion, je l'aurais escorté jusqu'au bateau! Par tous les dieux arrête donc de hurler! Je sais que j'ai fait la pire connerie de ma vie! Laisse-moi tranquille! Laisse-moi seul avec mon chagrin et ma colère! Vas t'en! Sors d'ici avant que je ne perde le contrôle! Tu sors enfin. La porte est à peine fermée que ma main en or la heurte violemment. Je me laisse glisser contre la porte. Tu as entendu le fracas de l'or contre le bois. Tu frappes doucement à la porte, tu m'appelle. J'ai envie de te hurler de partir mais je ne dis rien. Tu m'appelle à nouveau puis renonce et t'éloigne. J'ai besoin de me défouler mais personne ne voudra prendre le risque de se battre contre un Lannister en colère. Ou du moins, personne à Kings Landing. Je suis certain de Brienne n'aurait pas refusée un petit duel amical. Dommage qu'elle soit partie…Ou plutôt, dommage que je ne sois pas parti avec elle…

Nous sommes tous les deux dans la crypte, veillant le corps de notre père. Aucun de nous ne parle, aucun de nous ne montre quoi que ce soit. Tu finis par accuser Tyrion encore une fois et je te dis ce que nous voulons entendre tous les deux en cet instant: je te dis que je le tuerai pour ce qu'il a fait. Je suis encore en colère mais je ne sais plus si elle se dirige contre Tyrion ou moi. Je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de tuer Tyrion si je le croise mais je nous souhaite à tous les deux de ne pas nous croiser. Je ne tiens pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit à la liste des choses que je regretterai toute la vie et je ne tiens pas non plus à voir mourir mon frère. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, Tyrion est mon frère. Il est le petit frère que j'ai le devoir de protéger. Il est l'homme en incapacité de se défendre que, en tant que chevalier, j'ai le devoir de défendre. Tu continues à fulminer conte Tyrion. Je finis par ne plus entendre ce que tu dis, je me concentre sur le corps sans vie de celui qui fut mon modèle depuis ma naissance jusqu'à sa mort.

Cersei, tu viens de m'envoyer à Dorne pour ramener Myrcella à la capitale, persuadée qu'elle y sera en sécurité. Je suis d'accord pour l'éloigner de Dorne mais pourquoi tiens tu tellement à la mettre à nouveau en danger à Kings Landing? Je suis sur le bateau, je regarde Kings Landing s'éloigner. A mon retour, je te proposerai d'emmener Myrcella à Casterly Rock où elle y sera bien plus en sécurité qu'à Kings Landing. J'espère simplement qu'il ne se passera rien d'ici là et que tu auras assez de raison pour que ton envie d'avoir ta fille à tes côtés soit moins forte que ton envie de savoir ta fille en sécurité.

Toutes les discussions que nous avons eu depuis mon retour me reviennent en tête alors qu'une fois de plus, je m'éloigne de toi. Il y a trois jours seulement, tu me reprochais encore d'avoir été si loin pendant si longtemps alors que je n'y pouvais rien et là, tu me demande de partir à nouveau…Je pensais te connaître Cersei, mais je ne te reconnais plus, je n'arrive plus que trop rarement à reconnaître la femme que j'aime...

Qui es-tu vraiment Cersei? Tu es ma sœur, ma jumelle même. Mais es-tu celle qui m'aime? Es-tu celle que j'aime? Tu es une femme pleine de haine...J'aime une femme pleine de haine...


	9. Brienne

Elle est trop grande, trop imposante, trop puissante, ses cheveux sont trop courts et trop en bataille, ses vêtements sont trop petits, son épée semble n'être qu'une aiguille entre ses mains. En revanche est-il permit d'avoir des yeux si bleus, si grands, si expressifs, si particuliers? Voici les premières pensées qui me vinrent à l'esprit lorsque je vis Brienne de Torth pour la première fois. Elle donnait l'impression qu'on n'avait jamais su si elle allait être un homme ou une femme. Engoncée dans une armure, il avait fallu que Lady Stark me précise que j'avais affaire à Lady Brienne de Torth pour que je me rende compte que c'était une femme qui me toisait de ce regard si dur et si particulier.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me retrouve affublé des pires compagnons de route? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Lady Stark fasse confiance à cette grande carcasse de Brienne de Torth? Ne pouvait-elle pas plutôt laisser Jon Omble me trainer jusqu'à Kings Landing? Pourquoi faut-il donc que je me retrouve captif de cette grande blonde qui me déteste tellement que je me demande comment il est possible que je sois encore entier et en vie? Certes, je ne m'attendais pas à un voyage de tout repos puisque je n'en reste pas moins un prisonnier, mais j'aurais été plus tranquille si je n'avais pas eu à affronter à chaque minute ce regard bleu glacé et manifestement dégoûté.

Bon ok, compris, Brienne déteste l'humour sous toutes ses formes. Pourtant, je pense qu'un peu d'autodérision ne lui serait que bénéfique. Tant pis, peut-être qu'à force de plaisanteries, elle finira par se décoincer un peu. Allez Brienne, que vas-tu décider face à ce dilemme? Le pont ou à gué? Ah, ça sera donc le pont. Tiens, je tenterais bien quelque chose. Elle a tellement envie de quitter ce pont au plus vite qu'il serait assez divertissant de voir sa réaction si je la force à y passer plus de temps que prévu.

Heu bon d'accord, là c'est de ma faute…désolé…je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'on se ferait avoir…Dommage, c'était assez divertissant ce petit duel. Et je suis surpris d'avoir découvert plus fort, ou plutôt plus forte que moi.

Oh les gars! Vous lui faites quoi là?! Laissez la tranquille! Tant pis, je prends le risque de traiter avec le chef de ces cinglés. Peut-être qu'en parlant de saphirs, il rappellera ses hommes. Ouf! Il les a arrêté. Bon, maintenant, tachons d'être convainquant. Outch! Pas la peine de me fracasser la tête contre cette souche! Que…non…pas mon œil…j'y tiens…par pitié…Ouf…pas passé loin…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Ne pas sombrer…Je ne dois pas sombrer…Je dois…résister…Je…Ignorer la douleur…Sombrer c'est mourir…

J'aperçois la silhouette brouillée de Brienne enchainée à un arbre puis…le trou noir.

Les jours passent. Je ne sais si je suis éveillé ou si je dors. Je ne fais aucune différence entre sommeil et veille. Seule persiste la douleur qui irradie de mon poignet sectionné et qui remonte dans mon bras. J'ai à peine conscience de glisser de ma selle. La fraicheur de la boue contre ma joue me fait réaliser que je suis tombé de cheval. J'entends Varshé Hèvre me hurler quelque chose. Mon corps engourdis par la fièvre encaisse mal les coups de pieds. Ça s'arrête enfin. Brienne me souffle des mots que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Le pas du cheval ne m'aide pas à rester éveillé. Je sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Je réalise à peine que nous sommes entrés dans l'enceinte d'un château. Je m'efforce de rester conscient quand Lord Bolton nous parle. Brienne et moi sommes séparés. Un mestre radié de la Citadelle, Quyburn je crois, dit pouvoir soigner mon poignet sectionné.

Bolton veut dîner avec nous. Ses gens m'abandonnent dans les bains. Je reconnais Brienne immédiatement. Elle me regarde de travers, prend soin de ne rien montrer de son imposante carcasse. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de la taquiner un peu, son petit air buté m'avait manqué, c'est fou comme on peut s'attacher aux détails parfois. Fidèle à elle-même, elle ne me répond rien, sinon de me la fermer. Je la provoque. Elle se lève d'un bon, me crache «Régicide!» à la figure. Ma vision se brouille. J'en ai assez de ce sobriquet. Assez d'être vu comme un lâche et un parjure. Sans savoir pourquoi, je dévoile l'un de mes plus grands secrets: la mort d'Aerys II Targaryen. En femme d'honneur qu'elle est, Brienne me demande pourquoi je n'ai jamais dévoilé cette version. Je ne sais plus ce que je lui réponds. Ma vision se brouille à nouveau. Je sens deux bras me soutenir. Brienne m'appelle. J'entends comme de la panique dans sa voix.

-Régicide!

-Jaime…mon nom est Jaime…

Quyburn a dit vrai, il a su chasser la fièvre. Bolton décide de m'envoyer à Kings Landing mais il «offre» Brienne à cette brute de Varshé Hèvre. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon bras droit, mal à l'aise. Cette fille m'a aidé à tenir, à rester en vie, je ne peux pas la laisser seule. J'arrive à convaincre l'escorte de faire demi-tour. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me cloue sur place! Brienne, seule face à un ours, armée d'une pauvre latte de bois! Malgré mes demandes, mes ordres et mes menaces, personne ne la sort de là. Sans doute pris d'un accès de folie, je saute dans la fosse, me place devant elle. Nous fuyons vers un coté de l'arène. J'improvise un marchepied sur mon genoux et un main se tend pour l'aider à grimper. Je me retourne, l'ours me repère. Les mains de Brienne se tendent. Je m'efforce de grimper. Si je lâche le bois, je dois impérativement agripper sa main, sinon, c'est la mort assurée. Je lâche, tend ma main, agrippe la sienne. Brienne me hisse hors de l'arène. Une vie pour une vie.

Enfin arrivés à Kings Landing. Brienne est probablement logée dans les appartements réservés aux invités. Je passe commande à l'armurier, je ne veux plus qu'on se moque de celle qui m'a gardé en vie et qui m'a ramené auprès de ma famille. En parlant de famille, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé un siècle depuis que j'ai quitté la capitale. Joffrey se montre de plus en plus cruel et personne ne peut s'opposer à lui sous peine de voir sa tête orner les remparts du Donjon Rouge. Quant à Cersei, si j'avais su qu'elle me rejetterai et me reprocherai mon absence, je crois que je me serais dirigé vers Casterly Rock plutôt que vers Kings Landing.

Joffrey est mort empoisonné à son mariage. Cersei est folle de douleur et je commence à me demander si elle n'est pas folle tout court. Tyrion est prisonnier. Sansa est en fuite et Brienne doit partir à sa recherche, il lui faut honorer le serment que nous avons fait à Catelyn Stark. Quant à moi, j'ai promis à Tyrion de protéger son écuyer, Podrick. Je n'ai pas le choix, même si elle ne va pas apprécier du tout, je dois confier ce garçon à Brienne, au moins, il sera en sécurité. Je suis un peu perdu. Brienne est passée de geôlière à compagne de route puis à amie. Je n'arrive pas à définir ce que je ressens à son égard. Elle est si déroutante! Je ne suis certain que de deux choses: je suis triste de la voir partir et je ne pense qu'à partir avec elle pour retrouver les petites Stark, j'en ai assez de briser mes serments.

Lorsque je dévoile l'armure à Brienne, je vois ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandir de surprise. Son expression semblable à celle d'un enfant me fait sourire. Je ne sais trop quoi lui dire, sinon que j'espère l'armure à sa taille. Je ne me considère pas digne de porter une lame forgée à partir de Glace, l'épée ancestrale des Stark, en revanche, Brienne ne pourrait trouver meilleure lame dans sa quête pour retrouver les filles Stark. Je lui offre l'épée en acier valyrien. Elle en teste l'équilibre, tique un instant sur le pommeau en tête de lion puis la remet dans son fourreau qu'elle boucle à sa taille. Plus tard, je l'accompagne vers une porte secondaire de la ville. Comme je m'y attendais, elle refuse l'écuyer puis l'accepte après avoir compris que c'est plus pour qu'elle le protège que pour qu'il la serve.

-Toutes les bonnes lames ont un nom…

-Oathkeeper.

Gardienne de serment…elle ne pouvait pas mieux trouver.

Brienne se détourne, enfourche son cheval et commence à s'éloigner. Elle finit par se retourner, me regarde un moment puis se détourne à nouveau, pressant sa monture. Un poids enserre ma poitrine. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si difficile de laisser partir une amie. Bronn me ramène à la réalité et nous regagnons l'enceinte de la ville.


	10. Regrets

Ceci est le dernier OS! Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres fanfictions sur l'univers de GoT arriveront bientôt!

* * *

Je suis seul, assis dans ce que les Stark appellent manifestement une cellule. Je peux à peine bouger. Les jours succèdent aux nuits qui succèdent aux jours et je perds la notion du temps. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou. Je suis seul dans une cellule à ne penser à rien et je regrette.

Je regrette d'avoir bêtement laissé Robert monter sur le trône plutôt que de le proposer à Ned Stark. Cet homme aurait détesté gouverner mais il aurait rempli sa tâche avec droiture, justesse et justice. Et ma chère Cersei ne se serait pas retrouvée avec un ivrogne en guise de mari mais avec probablement un chef de guerre qui, en plus, aurait toujours été parti loin pour rétablir la paix. Autant dire, pas de problèmes, seulement des solutions.

Je regrette d'avoir poussé le petit Brandon Stark du haut de la tour. Cersei aurait pu lui faire assez peur pour qu'il se taise et ça nous aurait évité bien des ennuis par la suite. Je regrette d'avoir, encore une fois, agit avant de réfléchir. Et je regrette également d'avoir permis à Tyrion de deviner ce qui s'était passé en ne tenant pas ma langue lorsqu'il a clamé haut et fort qu'il avait hâte d'entendre la version du petit Stark.

Je regrette d'avoir attaqué Ned Stark lorsque j'ai appris que Lady Stark retenait Tyrion prisonnier. Un chevalier est un homme d'action mais il doit également réfléchir et je ne le fais que trop rarement. Ma stupidité a aidé au déclenchement d'une guerre qui n'en finit pas et donc je suis l'une des nombreuses victimes.

Je regrette d'avoir sous-estimé Robb Stark. Ce garçon est bien plus malin que moi et il sait ce diriger et gouverner. J'ai beau être un excellent stratège, il est bien plus fin stratège que moi et j'en subi les conséquences en ce moment même. J'espère simplement que Père saura estimer le Jeune Loup à sa juste valeur.

Je regrette d'avoir planté mon épée d'or dans le dos de mon roi. Ou plutôt, je regrette d'avoir gardé le silence sur la vérité des évènements. Ce que je ne regrette pas, c'est d'avoir épargné la vie de mon père et celle des milliers d'innocents qui habitaient la capitale à ce moment-là. Mais je regrette d'avoir baissé ma garde, d'avoir eu un moment de faiblesse et de m'être assis sur ce maudit Trône de Fer.

Je regrette d'avoir regardé Joffrey devenir encore plus cruel qu'Aerys sans rien faire. Je ne suis pas reconnu comme étant son père mais j'aurais pu, comme Tyrion, tenter de lui apprendre certaines valeurs et en particulier le respect de sa famille. Ce garçon n'a que trop humilié Tyrion, martyrisé son petit frère et terrorisé sa petite sœur. En tant que futur roi, il aurait dû les respecter, les défendre et les protéger. J'ai été un oncle distant et un père totalement absent et je le regrette plus que tout.

Je regrette d'avoir obéit aveuglément à Père puis de l'avoir déçu en faisant aveuglément confiance à Cersei. J'ai trop souvent laissé les autres penser pour moi. Obéir à Père me parait normal lorsqu'on n'a que lui comme référence. En revanche, suivre Cersei dans ses complots visant à nous garder ensemble et à cacher notre relation n'aurait jamais dû faire partie de mes choix.

Je regrette d'avoir tout fait pour rester auprès de Cersei. En tant qu'héritier de Casterly Rock, j'aurais été marié à une femme née dans une maison importante de Westeros. J'aurais eu des héritiers que j'aurais pu reconnaître et aider à grandir au lieu de les regarder de loin devenir des adultes. Et, qui sait, peut-être aurais-je fini par oublier mes sentiments inadaptés pour Cersei. Peut-être aurais-je, comme Eddard et Catelyn Stark, fini par ressentir une puissante affection pour ma femme et peut-être me l'aurait-elle rendue.

Je regrette d'avoir laissé Joffrey jouer le prince charmant devant la petite Sansa Stark. Cette petite est bien trop innocente pour mériter la cruauté de Joffrey. Elle va prendre , et a probablement déjà pris, la réalité en pleine figure plus violemment qu'un coup de massue. Elle est bien trop douce, gentille et jeune pour se retrouver dans l'ouragan des complots de la cour. Elle ne mérite pas un bourreau. Cette petite mérite un garçon qui saura la protéger et lui montrer en douceur que la vie n'est pas ce que disent les chansons et les contes.

Mais il y a une chose que je regrette en particulier. Cette chose, c'est ce qui a tout déclenché. Je regrette d'avoir laissé Cersei faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle m'a rejoint pour la première fois en pleine nuit…


End file.
